


A Smashing Trip to Disneyland

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disneyland Trip, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People do fun stuff, Slice of Life, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: What could possibly go wrong? Everything.





	1. How It All Started

"Well, that looks about it!" Isabelle joyfully spoke as she looked down at the clipboard she held. Papers were clipped against with scribbles for writing on it. Isabelle lifted up her pen, adding more to the scribbles on the papers. A smile appeared on her face as she wrote.

Peach walked over to Isabelle's side. She crouched down to reach the height of her. The princess's eyes drifted over to look at what Isabelle was writing on. "What do you have there?" she asked. While she was asking out of curiosity, Peach was mostly asking out of the way that she couldn't read Isabelle's handwriting. Isabelle glanced over at her.

"Oh, hello there, Ms. Peach! I'm just writing down some extra plans for this trip. I'm sooo happy to be planning this all out for you all. I know I'm younger than you, but I think I have this all planned out. In this short period of time I had with planning, I was able to evenly give out the money we had left, break everyone into certain groups, have a whole map of where each group will be going, and so much more. Trust me, Ms. Peach. I have this all planned out!" Isabelle excitedly spoke.

"Oh my! I didn't expect you to do all _that_. You've surely done a lot for everyone on this trip," she commented.

"Well, you do have a lot of people here. Over seventy I believe!" Isabelle pointed out. She shifted her pen into her other paw. And with her free paw, she pointed to all the fighters behind her. The roster stood there, walking around and talking with each other. Everyone had luggage with them, ranging from having two large suitcases to a simple small backpack.

"I mean, yeah, we have a lot of people, but for a simple trip? Is it really that necessary to do all this extra planning?" Peach questioned, "Of course, I don't mean to be rude to you and all you're doing, Isabelle, but I personally don't get why we need all of this for a trip. What's the point?"

"I see why you may think like this, but this isn't some simple trip. It's a magical trip! Come on, Ms. Peach! We're at Disneyland!" she explained as she pointed forward at the large Disneyland Hotel that towered over the whole roster. Even Ridley was smaller than this hotel. Isabelle's smile became wider as she wagged her tail quickly to side to side.

"I guess I see your point now," Peach chuckled, crossing her arms as she tilted her head and glanced away from her. "Well, carry on with what you're doing, Isabelle!"

Isabelle pulled out a megaphone she had in her pocket. She closed her eyes as she grinned. She shouted, "ATTENTION, EVERYONE-" 

Isabelle opened her eyes as she turned around, only to see that everyone was gone. They all ran to the Disneyland Hotel. The whole roster clustered around the door, and some tried to push their way into them, shoving everyone around them. The only one that was left near Isabelle was Peach as she still remained crouched next to her. Isabelle stared ahead of her, lowering the megaphone she held. Her eyes were widened, but the same smile still remained on her face.

"Are you alright, Isabelle? Was this all planned out?" Peach asked, placing her gloved hand on Isabelle's shoulder. Isabelle took a deep breath.

"Yes," Isabelle simply responded.

"Are you sure?" she started to question with concern.

"nO!" Isabelle shouted as she threw her megaphone and clipboard down to the ground. Peach flinched as she flung herself away from her. Isabelle grabbed the suitcase she had near her and stormed off.

"Screw this planning. No one's even going to listen to me! We're at Disneyland for god's sake. They'll just do their own thing I suppose. Now if you excuse me, I'll just drop my stuff in my room," Isabelle mumbled to herself as she walked off with her suitcase into the Disneyland Hotel.

Peach giggled as she stood up, grabbing her small suitcase with wheels on the bottom. Peach daintily walked into the Disneyland Hotel after Isabelle stormed in. As the wheels rolled and hit against the ground, Peach waltzed herself into the building, joining the rest of the roster as she walked inside. As she expected, it was as loud as ever. Peach shrugged it off. Something surely interesting and entertaining would happen out of this whole trip to Disneyland. I mean, the whole roster was a complete disaster after all. 


	2. Adjusting to the New Place

"yEET!" a shout was heard from the door. The door suddenly slammed open to the hotel room as a suitcase was thrown across the room. At the doorway, Daisy could be seen standing there, smirking as she trotted into the room. Behind the princess of Sarasaland was Lucina who followed in after her.

"I hope you know that you always don't have to shout that every time you throw something. That's very extra, Daisy," Lucina commented.

"But it's the law to do so in Sarasaland!" Daisy jokingly pointed out.

"Well, we aren't in Sarasaland. We're... well, here. No one ever explained where we were going. I was only told that I couldn't bring my sword, which was complete bullshit, but I did it anyways, even though they are people here who have weapons on them still," Lucina responded, placing the large backpack down on one of the beds of the room.

"Oh, so no one told you why we were here?" Daisy questioned as she made her way over to her girlfriend, standing by her side.

"Nope!" she answered, "I was just told to get some stuff together, leave my sword behind, and have fun. That's what Isabelle said after throwing some money at me."

Daisy chuckled, "In case you couldn't tell already, we're at Disneyland. You know, the fun place? Apparently, from what I heard so don't quote me on this, Master Hand decided to let us get a break from the Smashverse. While the Smashverse already has stuff for us, it isn't that fun. So, after minutes of some bullshit powers, we're here in Disneyland!"

"Ohhhh, so that's where we are. That makes more sense," replied Lucina.

Daisy looked at Lucina with a confused expression. "So this whole time you didn't know we were at Disneyland?"

"I can explain-" but Lucina never got the time to explain.

"Oh! I see you two are already in your room. I was just checking in on everyone to see if they were already checked in. Heh, you know me I guess, always wanting to come in at random times and see if everything's alright."

Daisy and Lucina looked over to see Rosalina peaking into the room before fully entering. She closed the door behind her as she entered With her was a luma that seemed to cling to her like a baby would do to their mother. The luma stayed floating over her shoulder, attaching itself to her that way. Rosalina didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed the luma's company as she traveled to each room, checking in on everyone. The luma didn't do much, so it wasn't bothering anyone, so Rosalina allowed it to stay with her as she went around the hotel.

"Hi there, Rosalina!" Daisy exclaimed as she finally noticed who it was.

"I see you two already made your way to your room. That's nice to see," Rosalina commented, smiling as she looked at the two. "From what I was able to hear, there's no other plans for today, so you can just do whatever you want for now. I did hear that for tomorrow, we would go to one of the parks, but that's all I know. I wasn't really listening, but I have the key facts down."

"Huh, so that means we'll just be staying in the hotel then," responded Daisy.

"That's what everyone else seems to be doing," said Rosalina.

"What is there to do at Disneyland anyways? I have heard of it, but I really took the time to look deeply into it. Isn't it just some very large park for children? What's here for me to do?" Lucina asked.

"I mean, yeah, it is just a large theme park, but it's special because Disney," Rosalina pointed out.

"It also just isn't for kids! It's for everyone. Don't be one of those people, Lucina. Anyone can enjoy it here, even you! All you need to do is give it a try for now," added Daisy.

"Speaking of kids, I wonder if Bayonetta is looking after the kids here like I asked her too," Rosalina mumbled to herself. She looked up at the two. "Well, enjoy this place as long as you can cause I don't know when we're leaving. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for the kids and Bayonetta."

"Alright!" Daisy responded.

Rosalina floated over to the door as she brushed her hand against the luma as it adjusted itself on her. Before she could open the door, a loud crash was heard in the hall. The loud crash startled the luma, sending it flying back in shock and surprise. Rosalina widened her eyes as she heard the word she dreaded the most. When she heard it, Rosalina knew there was chaos going on.

"Wahoo!"

"Oh my gawd, they ain't in control," Rosalina muttered to herself as she opened the door.


	3. It's Already a Mess

"I swear to god, Blue! I'm going to catch up to you... one day... I hope," Ness shouted down the hall. Down the end of the hall was Inkling Boy. He jumped back and forth into squid and human form as he used his ink gun, spraying blue ink on the ground. Inkling Boy seemed too fast for Ness as he chased after him. As Ness ran down the halls, Junior, the son of Bowser, was knocking on one of the doors.

Chrom was the one who opened the door. Junior spoke, "Attention all Fire Emblem fans! Robin _needs_ your help. He's facing a dangerous and life-threatening battle at this very moment. In order to help this skillful tactician, all he needs is your credit card number-"

"Please stop coming here and asking for my credit number. I'm sick of this shit. Robin's literally in this room right now. You take me for a fool or something?" Chrom cut Junior off. He then slammed the door on him.

"Well, there goes that plan," Bowser muttered to himself.

"Junior, what are you doing?! Come over here and help me take down Blue!" Ness yelled as he looked behind him.

"Oh yeah, that!" Junior gasped as he started running down the hallway, catching back up with Ness. Junior pulled out his own stick as the two kids chased Inkling Boy down the halls that belonged to the Disneyland Hotel.

"So, you got any plan on how to catch that squib?" Ness asked in a hushed whisper.

"You haven't already thought of a plan yourself?" questioned Junior.

"I was too busy running."

"Ah, understandable. Well, I think I might have something now. Just keep on chasing Blue for the time being."

Ness nodded. The two continued to catch Inkling Boy, pushing anything that was in the way. Inkling Boy still was far ahead, putting a large gap between them all. He covered the whole entire walls and floor with blue ink, refilling extremely quickly when he needed to. Everyone was too afraid to look out their door to see what was going on out there.

"Haha, you're all pathetic! I thought you could-" Inkling Boy spoke before running into the wall. He encountered a dead end. Inkling Boy fell to the ground, staying in his human form.

"Get him!" Junior shouted.

Ness and Junior lunged forward at Inkling Boy, beating him with the sticks they had. They really had no reason to beat Inkling Boy with sticks, but it was fun, and it was sort of like a game to them. Hell, they didn't even remember why they were running down the halls in the first place. They were just making stuff up as it went on. They had to do something to kill time until night came after all, so killing Inkling Boy with sticks was how the two were going to kill time.

Samus started to walk down the hall, holding a mug of coffee. As she walked down, Samus looked over with the same deadpan expression she always had. Ness and Junior paused. The three kids all looked at Samus. Ness and Junior both had a fearful look on their faces.

"Samus! Help me!" shouted Inkling Boy.

"Kids," Samus spoke as she looked at Ness and Junior.

"Yes?" the two questioned.

"Make sure to go for the eyes if you're going to beat someone with sticks," Samus explained before walking off.

"Okay!" they responded.

"Wait what-" Inkling Boy questioned with confusion before Ness and Junior continued to the squib with their sticks.


	4. Mother and Son Bonding Time

Lucas was seated down on the ground, going through what he had in the miniture backpack. While he didn't have much on him to begin with, he was going through what clothes he had, which was just the same exact thing he was wearing currently. He didn't care though. He just looked through whatever he had, making sure it was still there and sorting it out for the future. All of a sudden, the door was slammed open. Lucas flinched before turning around, seeing Bayonetta was in the doorway.

The witch wore roller skates and sunglasses as she rolled her way into the room with lots of effort put into it. With her, she had a bag with her. It sort of looked like a body bag if you looked at it close enough. "Holy fuck, son, you won't believe this," Bayonetta said.

"Dead body found mysteriously?" Lucas questioned, not knowing what his adopted mother would say next.

"Nope, not a dead body surprisingly enough, but _this_ is a body bag," responded Bayonetta.

"So then why are just causally carrying around a body bag??" he asked.

"This one was cheap, plus it looks great when I carry it," she answered.

"Understandable."

"But anyways, as I was saying," Bayonetta began as she took off her roller skates and sunglasses as she closed the door begin her. She threw them both to the side as she held the body bag with one arm. She only wore them to be extra. "Since this is Disneyland out of all places, and people always says that's the place for families and stuff, I was thinking, you know, this can be an opportunity where we're all just a big old happy family. Just throw all that sad shit out."

"Wasn't that the original plan for when we got to the parks? I mean, yeah, that sounds like a good plan, but I thought that was the whole idea of going to Disneyland in the first place," Lucas responded. He stood up, fully facing Bayonetta.

"Why wait until we go to the parks?" Bayonetta asked, throwing the body bag at Lucas. Lucas quickly caught it, placing it down on one of the large beds that was closet to him. He opened it. Like he expected and partly hoped, there was no dead body. Instead of a dead body, the bag was full of a bunch of Disney stuff, mostly of DVDs. Hell, there was even some of the direct-to-DVD Disney sequels in there from what Lucas could see. While he didn't wildly show it, Lucas was pretty excited to see all of this in the body bag.

 Bayonetta walked up to his side. "As you know, a family just doesn't have to be a typical one. A good family can just consists of a son, your two lesbian moms, and a tiger."

"Yeah! Wait, what do you mean when you say tiger?" Lucas at first cheered, but soon questioned. But his question was soon answered when Incineroar slammed open the door, causing it to catch on fire. The buff tiger rolled into the room and posed with roller skates and sunglasses on that looked exactly like the ones Bayonetta were wearing.


End file.
